The goals of Core B are to manage and integrate the data for the multi- disciplinary projects of the PPG and to perform the biostatistical analysis on the data which will allow the project investigators to report their findings and monitor the progress on their projects. The Biostatistics Core will be centered at UC Irvine, in the Epidemiology Division of the School of Medicine. Biostatistical functions will consist of performing sample size and power calculations; serving as a resource for study design issues; and performing statistical analyses for the Gene-Environment Study of Familial Prostate Cancer of Project I, for the surrogate biomarker studies for Project II, and for the chemoprevention clinical trial of Project III. The Biostatistical Core will prepare special reports tracking accrual of participation in Project I on a monthly basis. In addition, Core B will manage data for Project II and the randomized trial in Project III. The Core will be responsible for collecting, monitoring and performing quality assurance on all data.